Companies need to efficiently interact with users to provide services to their users. For example, users may need to obtain information about services of the company, may have a question about billing, or may need technical support from the company. Companies interact with users in a variety of different ways. Companies may have a website and the users may navigate the website to perform various actions. Companies may have an application (“app”) that runs on a user device, such as a smart phone or a tablet, that provides similar services as a website. Companies may have a phone number that users can call to obtain information via interactive voice response or to speak with a customer service representative. Companies may also respond to users using various social media services, such as Facebook or Twitter.
Some existing techniques for allowing users to interact with companies may be a nuisance to the users. Navigating to the right page on a website or an app or navigating a voice menu on a phone call may be time consuming. Some existing techniques for allowing users to interact with companies may be expensive for a company to implement. Hiring customer service representatives to manually respond to requests and answer phone calls may be a significant expense.